Friendship lessons/Season eight
School Daze - Part 2 :Sparkle ::Some things you just can't teach with books ::Some things you only know ::So trust your heart and let us lead ::And your friendship's sure to grow The Maud Couple :Limestone Pie: You see Mudbriar as a rock, but Maud sees him as a gem. Even if you never see past his dullness, you can see how happy he makes Maud. And to a sister, that's all that matters. Fake It 'Til You Make It :Fluttershy: I'd definitely rather be myself anyway, even if I don't exactly have what it takes to be a shop pony. :Twilight Sparkle: I wouldn't sell yourself short. Those salespony characters all came from you! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! I think you totally have what it takes. :Pinkie Pie: Maybe a little too much. :Rarity: Indeed. You have all the inner strength you need, but I think we prefer it coming from our sweet, regular Fluttershy. Grannies Gone Wild :Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry I misjudged you for being older ponies. You mares are actually pretty cool. Surf and/or Turf :Sky Beak: Your Hippogriff heritage is something to be proud of, certainly. :Ocean Flow: But you're more than just where you're from or who you live with. We love you because you're you, no matter where you choose to be. :... :Scootaloo: Something we forgot to add that both places have – family and friends who love you. Horse Play :Twilight Sparkle: You've guided me since I was a filly. You've given me knowledge and advice and friendship. Just once, I wanted to be able to give something back to you. I know what I did was wrong. I should've told you the truth. :... :Princess Celestia: You had good intentions, Twilight. But you know that the truth is always better than a well-meant lie. The Parent Map :Firelight: You know, it seems to me your map is saying we're not just your parents. Heh. We're your friends, too. Non-Compete Clause :Applejack: I hate to admit it, but... this whole mess is kinda our fault. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. No trophy is worth getting eaten over. :... :Gallus: They showed us what ''not to do so we'd figure out what we should do''. :Twilight Sparkle: Really...? :Sandbar: It took us a while to get it. :Smolder: Especially at the ravine. It would've been so much easier to just fly home. :Silverstream: But instead, our professors built bridges the wrong way just to show us how important teamwork is. The Break Up Break Down :Sugar Belle: I suppose there's a lesson here somewhere about communication, talking instead of assuming, or eavesdropping is wrong. Wouldn't you say? :Big McIntosh: Eeeeyup! Molt Down :Spike: I'm growing up. What if something even worse happens? :Twilight Sparkle: You're supposed to grow up, but you'll always be you. And whatever happens, we'll get through it together. Marks for Effort :Cozy Glow: I guess I still have a lot to learn about friendship. :Starlight Glimmer: Actually, I think you're doing all right. Sure, that was a really, really bad way to try to help your friends, but what matters is you wanted to. :... :Cozy Glow: This is all my fault. I messed up my test on purpose so we could all go to school together. I'm sorry. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Cozy Glow. Honesty is one of the pillars of friendship. The Mean 6 :Twilight Sparkle: We know each other really well — the great stuff and how to get on each other's nerves, too. :... :Applejack: Hey, sorry if I got carried away with all that campin' stuff. :Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry, too. I should've just told you I'll never like camping. Also, I'll never like camping. A Matter of Principals :Starlight Glimmer: I had to stop thinking like a headmare and start thinking like a guidance counselor to finally understand. You felt left out. :Discord: Uh... stuttering I don't know what you're getting at. :Starlight Glimmer: Nopony ever invited you to the school. And when you offered to help, I didn't listen. I was so worried about doing things Twilight's way, I didn't stop to think about being a good friend. The Hearth's Warming Club :Sandbar: So, why are you admitting this now? :Gallus: I hated seeing all you fighting and-and blaming each other. That's the opposite of what all your holidays mean. Except maybe yours, Smolder. I can't keep all of you from the happiness of your homes and families just because I feel bad. Friendship University :Twilight Sparkle: My reputation isn't worth much if I won't risk it for what I think is right. :... :Star Swirl the Bearded: It is a valuable lesson to stand up for what you know is true. :... :Rarity: If there's one thing I learned at Friendship University, it is not to give up when you know what's right. The End in Friend :Rainbow Dash: We don't have to love the exact same things to have fun together. I mean, imagine if we did! How boring would that be? :Rarity: When we give each other a chance to share the different things we enjoy, it can be surprisingly wonderful! Yakity-Sax :Pinkie Pie: You were the ones who told me to stop because I wasn't good. :Twilight Sparkle: And we were wrong. :Fluttershy: Playing makes you happy. :Rarity: And as long as it makes you happy, it doesn't matter how good you are! :... :Yigrid: stomps Oh, pony play good set! :Pinkie Pie: You think so? Even though it wasn't perfect? :Yigrid: Yovidaphone is instrument of happiness. Playing yovidaphone make pony happy. Pony playing ''is perfect!'' Road to Friendship :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, I came back to apologize. I should never have traded away the wagon. It wasn't mine to trade. It belongs to my friend. The Washouts :Rainbow Dash: It's like the harder I try to convince Scoot they're dangerous, the more she likes them! :Twilight Sparkle: You can't control her actions. Only yours. Teach her what's safe and what isn't, like a good role model. Then hope she makes the right decisions. :... :Scootaloo: There's nothing you can do to stop me! :Rainbow Dash: You're right. You're your own foal, and you have to make your own decisions. :... :Rainbow Dash: I've been lucky enough to have somepony who thinks I'm the coolest. But there's nothing cool about making you feel like you'll never be as awesome as me. A Rockhoof and a Hard Place :Twilight Sparkle: You are a living record of our history. Your stories can inspire and teach generations to come. If you're a statue, that's all lost. :Rockhoof: But will I ever really belong in your world? :Yona: Rockhoof Yona's friend. So Rockhoof belongs! What Lies Beneath : : You were more concerned with each other's well-being than your own. You were strong when your friends were weak. You let each other in and showed that you would be there for each other, no matter what. Friendship ''is in your nature.'' Sounds of Silence :Fluttershy: How did you know you could control your temper? :Autumn Blaze: I didn't. Huh. I guess anger's like other feelings. It's not about having them. It's what you do with them. :Applejack: And givin' up happiness to keep away anger is no kind o' life. Father Knows Beast :Spike: That's because you raised me. Now I finally have a chance to see how I'm supposed to be. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think you're supposed to be any different than who you are. :... :Smolder: It must be hard growing up not really knowing who you are. :Spike: That's the thing. I know exactly who I am. And how I got that way. :... :Twilight Sparkle: If you still want to search for your real family, I'd understand if you spent more time in the Dragon Lands. :Spike: I don't think so. I already know who my real family is. School Raze - Part 2 :Twilight Sparkle: Friendship ''is powerful, but power isn't why you make friends.'' :... :Chancellor Neighsay: I thought friendship was something only ponies should share with each other. But you all taught me how wrong I was. I suppose true friendship can take a lifetime to understand. :Twilight Sparkle: If it were easy to learn, we wouldn't need a school. Category:Lists